


Game Guide

by Annika0130



Series: Creator's Game [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: Welcome to the Game Guide! This is where you can see all the TUTORIALS, ITEMS, CHARACTERS, and more!
Series: Creator's Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. CHARACTERS

The Player

I’m just writing down everything I see. This game just came out and no one’s made a guide or a wiki for it. So I gotta make do for now.

[ABILITY]

> Communication Window

Rank 1 - Used to talk with characters like either a phone call or a video call. Can be started with either Player or Character.

Rank 2 - Can send messages to be read or heard later in case of unavailability.

Rank 3 - Can be used by Characters to contact other Characters.  
  
> Healing

Rank 1 - 'First Aid'. Can only heal 10 points of HP. Can be used in and out of Battles.

  
  


\-- New info. I used to be able to command Ink to do whatever I wanted, but after he found out about me, and what I could do. He ‘rejected’ my command. Now I can no longer direct his actions or use his [SKILLS] without permission. This is going to make things harder in [BATTLES]. But since Ink is a real person, he deserves the right to free will. I’ll accept his wishes. I won’t treat him like a puppet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink

(The God of Creation, The Artist, Protector of the Multiverse)

[STATS]

HP - 3400

MAGIC - 7100

LV - 1

ATK - 65

MAGIC ATK - 105

DEF - 60

SPEED - 30

STRENGTH - 45

ENDURANCE - 90

[SKILLS]

>Paint Strike

Sends a line of ink from an attack using Broomy, the ink does addition damage and can be used in combination with the [SKILL] Paint Bind.

>Paint Bind

Any paint from Ink's attacks that lands on an enemy will be turned to chains to hold the enemy still. (Can be broken with pure force?)

>Taunt

Does exactly what you think. Taunts an enemy to get them riled up and distracted.

>Ink Form

??? 

[ABILITIES]

>NO ABILITIES AVAILABLE.

[ITEMS]

>Broomy

Ink's main weapon, duh.

>Vial Sash

>Cyan

???

>Blue

???

>Purple

???

>Pink

???

>Red

Rage, gives a BOOST while during a BATTLE. But at the expense of any other focus outside of attacking.

>Orange

???

>Yellow

???

>Green

???

>White

???

>Last Resort

??? Really?? What is this?! I wanna know!!

>Scarf

Ink's Scarf, he keeps notes and memos on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. CREATOR POINTS

Ok so apperently CREATOR POINTS or CP is pretty darn important in this game. I need to use it for pretty much _EVERYTHING_. 

Here's the TUTORIAL I got for it - 

{CREATOR POINTS (CP) IS THE ‘CURRENCY’ OF THE CREATOR. USE CP TO COMPLETE ACTIONS OR ‘BUY’ THINGS. THE MORE ‘EFFORT’ AN ACTION TAKES, THE MORE CP IT NEEDS.}

So yeah. . .

Do an action - use CP

Buy something - use CP 

. . . I wonder if theres a SHOP I can use?


	3. TRAVEL

Ok, TRAVELing is how I get from Place to Place, Universe to Universe in the game. 

It's marked as a DOOR ICON in the top right of the screen. 

I didn't get much of a TUTORIAL for it but this is what I know - 

Clicking on the travel icon opens a map of the Multiverse. 

From there clicking on a Universe sends me there. 

However there are Universes that are blacked out. [LOCKED] 

I can ONLY travel to Universes that are open.

[LOCKED] Universe will open when a CHARACTER travels there on his own. 

Well right now the only CHARACTER there is is Ink so it'll be slow going to open the Multiverse.

The AUs I have OPEN right now are - 

DoodleSphere

UnderTale

UnderSwap

UnderFell

SwapFell

UnderFresh

OuterTale

StoryShift

BirdTale #917

NatureTale #12

HorrorTale #37

BittyTale #29

OceanTale #338

DataTale #19

UnderTale #214

CarnivalTale #49

AU #874609138

AU #958441273

AU #836241179

AU #901210043

AU #651799341

AU #193786012

AU #402911078

AU #437591309


	4. MISSIONS

Missions are the biggest way to get CP (CREATOR POINTS). 

MISSIONS have the SCROLL ICON to the bottom right.

This was it's TUTORIAL - 

{THERE ARE VARIOUS MISSIONS YOU CAN DO TO EARN CREATOR POINTS.}

{THESE MISSIONS ARE THE PRIMARY WAY YOU CAN EARN CP, BUT NOT THE ONLY WAY. EXPLORE AND ACT AND YOU WILL FIND MANY WAYS TO GAIN (OR SPEND) CP.}

{MISSIONS CAN BE COMPLETED BY EITHER YOUR ACTIONS (AS MARKED WITH A * ) OR BY THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS AND ARE DIVIDED INTO DIFFERENT ‘DIFFICULTIES’.}

{DAILY TASKS - CAN BE DONE EVERY DAY. THEY ARE THE EASIEST OF THE MISSIONS TO DO. ONLY GIVE A SMALL REWARD FOR COMPLETION. HOWEVER COMPLETING ALL THE DAILY TASKS WILL GRANT A BONUS.}

{WEEKLY QUESTS - THESE QUESTS ONLY LAST A WEEK. A STEP HARDER TO COMPLETE THAN TASKS AND MAY REQUIRE MULTIPLE STEPS TO FINISH. AS WITH THE HARDER DIFFICULTY, THE REWARD IS GREATER AS WELL.}

{MONTHLY CAMPAIGNS - THESE ARE THE LONGEST TO COMPLETE AND THE HARDEST TO COMPLETE. THE REWARDS FOR THEM ARE THE GREATEST AND WILL OFTEN GIVE VALUABLE ITEMS.}

{EXPEDITIONS - YOU CAN SEND A CHARACTER TO TRAVEL FOR VARIOUS TIMES. THEY MAY RETURN WITH ITEMS BUT WILL REWARD LOW AMOUNTS OF CP.}

The DAILY TASKS only give 200 CP each. Plus an additional 500 CP when all 5 are completed. That means I get 1,500 CP just for doing the daily stuff.

WEEKLY QUESTS give 2000 CP each. And there seems to be a random number of them. Also QUESTS seems to be a multi-step process. or at the very least more difficult. I get an extra 5000 CP for the completion bonus.

MONTHLY CAMPAIGNS. I currently have no idea about the REWARDS or difficulty of these. It's [LOCKED].

EXPEDITIONS. Same as the CAMPAIGNS, [LOCKED], No idea what they are. 

Some MISSIONS are does through the actions of a CHARACTER. 

example - Ink visits UnderFell.

Other Missions are from my direct actions.

example - Poke Dream.

I feel there's more to these MISSIONS than what the TUTORIAL says. . .

So there’s apparently ‘Hidden Missions’ as well. It popped up in the middle of a battle and I exited without reading it. Got a nice 1000 CP reward for it. Judging by the name, they’re missions with unknown objectives that can be cleared any time.


	5. BATTLE

BATTLES are going to be difficult, I can tell.

First off the TUTORIAL -

{BATTLE ALERTS OCCUR DURING ENCOUNTERS WITH ENEMIES.}

{DURING A BATTLE THERE ARE SEVERAL WAYS YOU CAN HELP THE CHARACTER.}

{FIGHT - THIS SHOWS THE LIST OF [SKILLS] AND [ABILITIES] AVAILABLE TO USE. THESE COVER VARIOUS ACTIONS THAT COULD BE USED TO ATTACK, DEFEND, BOOST, MOVE, AND MANY OTHER ACTIONS.}

{SKILL - THESE ARE THE INNATE POWERS A CHARACTER HAS. THE CHARACTER CAN USE THESE AT ANYTIME WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP. SKILLS USUALLY COVER ATTACKS, DEFENSE, AND MOVEMENT. SKILLS ARE UNIQUE TO EACH CHARACTER.}

{ABILITIES - THESE CAN ONLY BE USED BY YOU. THEY COVER DEFENDING, BOOSTING, MOVEMENT, ESCAPING, AND MORE. SOME ABILITIES CAN BE USED FOR ALL CHARACTERS AND OTHERS CAN BE USED FOR ONLY ONE.}

{ITEM - USE ITEMS ON THE CHARACTER TO DO THINGS LIKE HEAL, BOOST, MOTIVATE, AND MORE. EACH ITEM HAS A DESCRIPTION OF IT’S EFFECTS. SOME ITEMS CAN BE USED OUTSIDE OF BATTLE.}

{ESCAPE - THE CHARACTER WILL TRY THEIR BEST TO RUN AWAY FROM THE BATTLE. IF THEY ARE TOO INJURED OR THE ENEMY TOO STRONG IT MAY BE INEFFECTIVE. SOME ITEMS AND ABILITIES ALLOW FOR AN INSTANT ESCAPE.}

{THE CHARACTER STATUS WILL SHOW THEIR ICON, HP, AND MAGIC.}

{IF THEIR MAGIC RUNS OUT THEY WILL BE UNABLE TO USE [SKILLS].}

{IF THEIR HP RUNS OUT THEY WILL DIE. HOWEVER IF THE HP DROPS BELOW 20 WITHOUT IT BEING A FATAL BLOW. THE CHARACTER WILL LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS.}

{THE BATTLE WILL MOVE IN REAL TIME. THERE IS NO PAUSING. CHOOSE YOUR ACTIONS QUICKLY.}

Real-Time battling SUCKS!! I'm glad theres a 'knockout' system but DANG.

The BATTLE PANEL unfolds from the CROSSED BONE SWORDS ICON in the bottom left. Its a simple square with [SKILLS] [ABILITIES] [ITEMS] [ESCAPE].

All those tabs are pretty straight forward.

Also quick note self, The [ESCAPE] will send you straight to a escape yes/no choice. Don't hit the [ESCAPE] tab unless we actually want to escape.

As I found out on my own time. CHARACTERS have STATS. here's the list of them and a short description of what I think they mean.

HP - Total health a character has. Obvious from the UnderTale game.  
MAGIC - Total magic capacity they have. More magic = more times they can use [SKILLS].  
LV - Level Of ViolencE . This is from the UT game as well. More they've killed, the higher this goes. (I wonder if it gives a BOOST to attacks?)  
ATK - The complete representation of the attacks a character gives. (Physical + Magical?)  
MAGIC ATK - Just pure magic attack. No physical here.  
DEF - How 'protected' they are from attacks. Higher DEF = Lower damage taken. Can be increased with armor.  
SPEED - How fast a character is overall. Includes attack speed, evasion, general movement, etc.  
STRENGTH - How physically strong a character is. Someone with high STRENGTH can lift a boulder while someone with low STRENGTH can only lift a pebble.  
ENDURANCE - How much a character can withstand damage. (Attacks, poisons, environment, etc)

That's all I know for here. I'll update more as I learn more of course.

Back again, Found out something interesting. Skills, Abilities, and Items can be UPGRADED. Which means there's more than any one way to get stronger. Items can become better equipment. Skills and Abilities can Rank Up. 

When an Ability Ranks Up - It unlocks more uses. (See my new personal Ability - Communication Window)

When a Skill Ranks up - ???


	6. ITEMS

There's a hella lot of ITEMS in this game. I'll keep it simple before I jump into the list of items.

You can access the ITEMS with the BAG ICON to the bottom left next to the battle icon.

TUTORIAL -

{ITEMS CAN BE FOUND DURING MISSIONS, EXPEDITIONS, OR BY INTERACTING WITH THE WORLD.}

{SELECTING AN ITEM IN YOUR INVENTORY GIVES A DESCRIPTION AND OPTIONS FOR USE.}

Short TUTORIAL, I know.

ITEMS can be used both IN and OUT of BATTLES. ITEMS have multiple uses. (The BATTLE TUTORIAL elaborated more on this)

{ITEM - USE ITEMS ON THE CHARACTER TO DO THINGS LIKE HEAL, BOOST, MOTIVATE, AND MORE. EACH ITEM HAS A DESCRIPTION OF IT’S EFFECTS. SOME ITEMS CAN BE USED OUTSIDE OF BATTLE.}

Now heres the ITEM LIST i'm putting together. It'll show the location, how its found, name, and description. (Plus however many CP it needs to get it.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DoodleSphere

Ink's Oven (Tap on Oven)

>Toast, Bacon, and eggs. (75 CP)

>Breakfast burrito. (100 CP)

>Omelette. (250 CP)

>Pancake stack + Bacon and eggs. (500 CP)

Ink's Fridge (Tap on Fridge)

>Glass of Water (10 CP)

>Glass of milk. (50 CP)

>Glass of Orange Juice. (50 CP)

>Fruit Smoothie. (200 CP)

>Mug of Hot Chocolate with mini marshmallows. (300 CP)

UnderSwap

Nice Cream Stand (Tap on Stand)

>Nice Cream (15 CP)

Heals 15 HP

Has a nice saying

Snowdin Shop (Tap on Store)

>Cinnabunny (20 CP)

Heals 22 HP

Shaped like a bun

Special Items

Gift from Sci

>LARGE REFINED CLASS V10D CRYSTAL

Upgrade Item (Communication Window [ABILITY])

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll add as I find more ITEMS.


	7. UPGRADES

{[ABILITIES], [SKILLS], AND [ITEMS] CAN BE UPGRADED WITH SPECIAL [ACTIONS] OR [ITEMS].}

Or so the Tutorial said. I didn't get much more than this snippet for it.

This means the basic [SKILLS] and [ABILITIES] we get aren’t the end. They can get stronger and stronger. I’m not entirely sure yet what triggers the possibility for an Upgrade but it’ll likely get harder and harder to do so as things Rank up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Player Ability Upgrades

Communication Window.

Required - LARGE REFINED CLASS V10D CRYSTAL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
